


关于你的浪漫事迹16

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band), 相二
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	关于你的浪漫事迹16

怀孕的人总是感觉很热，再加上本来就是夏天，二宫和也总是贪吃的吞着冰淇淋，相叶雅纪心惊胆战的。

“小和…太凉了吧？”

“可是很热嘛…你又不让吹空调…”

二宫和也体质弱，一吹空调就要感冒，所幸现在孕吐的症状还不是很明显，相叶雅纪也就顺着二宫和也的意思让他适当的吃冰。

“好了！不许吃了，剩下的给我。啊…好凉～”

相叶雅纪夺过手里剩下的冰棒一口吃完，然后抱着脑门蹲在地上缓了半天。

“嘶…”

二宫和也捂着肚子一下在沙发上缩成一团，吓得相叶雅纪头也不疼了，忙问什么情况。

“怎么了？哪里难受？”

二宫和也眯着眼睛瞧了一眼相叶雅纪，小恶魔得逞的笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，谁让你抢我的冰淇淋啊！略略略～”

气的相叶雅纪又想收拾他又想捏他的脸，“可恶啊…你不要仗着自己带着小小和就欺负我啊！”

二宫和也脸色一变，推开相叶雅纪冲进厕所。

“哼！我这次不会上当了啊！”

二宫和也没动静。相叶雅纪两手叉腰脚点地，摆出架势不妥协。

“喂！差不多得了啊！快出来！”

厕所里传来了呕吐的声音，相叶雅纪立马变了脸色，赶紧冲进厕所。

二宫和也脸色涨红，抱着马桶呕的厉害，相叶雅纪心疼的马上抱着他。

“怎么样？吐出来了吗？”

二宫和也虚弱的摇了摇头，又是一阵干呕。仍然什么也没吐出来。相叶雅纪心疼的捋顺着他的背。

“都说了让你少吃冰了…哎…都怪我…”

二宫和也还能在听见都怪我的时候用力点了点头，憋的涨红的脸蛋又是一阵呕吐，不过好在这次终于吐了点东西出来。相叶雅纪也不忍心责难他，只好顺着他的背，老老实实的承认自己莫须有的错误。

二宫和也坐在地上好一会才缓过来，终于不难受了。两只眼睛红通通的，看起来可怜极了。

第二次去孕检的时候吐的就更厉害了，闻见任何不喜欢的味道随时随地都能犯恶心。比如现在在医院的走廊上，抱着相叶雅纪提前准备好的垃圾桶大吐特吐。

“哈…呕…呕…”

早饭就是一口没吃，现在根本什么都吐不出来。

“没事没事，等一下就会舒服一点的，没事没事…”

怕他在孕期会产生自我厌恶，相叶雅纪非常有耐心的一遍遍的安慰着二宫和也，让他对自己可以足够有信任感。他拿出二宫和也最喜欢的橙子，拨开皮让他攥在手里闻着味道。

“好点了吗？”相叶雅纪看着小和眼泪打转，心里难受的要命。

二宫和也感觉到相叶雅纪的情绪转过身抱住他，贪婪的闻着他身上的味道，“还是你身上的味道好闻…闻见都被治愈了…已经不难受了…”

相叶雅纪抱紧怀里的二宫和也，这么温热的身体现在可是两个人呢，自己怎么还让这个孕夫照顾呢…

“二宫先生，轮到您了，请跟我来好吗？”

护士来通知两个人可以开始检查了。相叶雅纪收拾好东西，明明是帅气的通勤包却装满了橙子柠檬手帕垃圾袋，二宫和也看着相叶雅纪鼓鼓的皮包哼哼的笑了。

“我说…爱拔桑，这包不浪费吗？”

“啊，没事啦，这样我上班的时候来陪你产检比较方便嘛。快进去吧。”

抽血的时候二宫和也明明不怕还是被相叶雅纪站着搂在怀里拍着背，像哄小孩子一样让他把头转过去。

二宫和也顺势也就开始撒娇，反而感觉扎针的时候好像也比以前疼了，另一只胳膊抓紧相叶雅纪的衣服，嘴里漏出小声的呜咽。

相叶雅纪如临大敌，揉着怀里二宫和也的脑袋，“小和，马上就好了！好～真厉害呢～”

看着从小和身体里流出去的血液逐渐填满几个透明的管子，相叶雅纪按着棉签眼里已经盛不下心疼了，马上蹲下来看着二宫和也，“怎么样？已经抽完了哦～不怕不怕，有我在！”

完全被当作小孩子对待嘛，二宫和也心里好像有一团毛线，蓬蓬的，绒绒的。

怀孕的人总是容易感动，相叶雅纪也努力做到最好。

“好きだよ，まくん…”然后嘴角落下一个吻。

告别了医生，预约了下次产检的时间，车还没出地库，二宫和也坐副驾驶上又开始吐了起来，明明什么都没吃，还被抽了几管血，难受的脸色惨白。

相叶雅纪抚摸着他的背，拨好的橘子皮也是收效甚微，相叶雅纪干脆释放一些信息素，果然缓解了许多，与此同时也带来了副作用。

二宫和也贪婪的吸着空气里的橘子汽水味，渐渐平静下来，可是怀孕期间敏感的身体闻见相叶雅纪的信息素就表现出发情的症状，“まくん…下面…”

相叶雅纪低头一看，松松垮垮的短裤上撑起一个小帐篷，顶端已经晕了深色的水迹，后面的部分也开始逐渐渗透，纯棉的布料很快水迹就从后蔓延过来。

相叶雅纪笑的爱怜又无奈，“好多人啊…坚持到回家好吗？”

二宫和也用手捂着脸点了点头，相叶雅纪替他拉好安全带，摸了摸他的脑袋。开着车滑出了地库。一路上二宫和也因为相叶雅纪释放的信息素前后都湿透了，在座位上扭来扭去的哼唧。相叶雅纪一边开车一边还要应付二宫和也不自觉散发出的发情一般的信息素。

好不容易回到家，力气不大的小人饿虎扑食一样把相叶雅纪推到门上吻出啧啧的水声。

相叶雅纪怕他身体受不了只能抱着由着他把自己的嘴唇咬破。一颗毛茸茸的脑袋不得要领的埋在自己脖子里贪婪的吸着信息素。

“喂…到底是喜欢信息素还是喜欢我啊…”

于是这颗脑袋移到西裤拉链的地方，短肉的手指解开皮带和扣子，小白牙咬着拉链的金属袢往下拉，隔着内裤舔上相叶雅纪的性器。

二宫和也上目线的看着相叶雅纪，本来就柔软的眼睛漫上情欲，色情的要命。

贪婪的呼吸着相叶雅纪的味道，口水旺盛的分泌几乎要含不住嘴里的东西，留下来的口水顺着脖颈润湿了衣领。二宫和也感受着粗硬柱体的脉博，顶端分泌的腥咸液体都成了催情的药剂，后穴湿的能溢出布料。

相叶雅纪看着卖力吮吸缺不得章法的小脑袋，用手安抚以示鼓励，怕他蹲的时间太长难受，从嘴里抽出自己的性器，慢慢分离的性器和红润的嘴唇间拉出细丝，二宫和也茫然若失的看着远离自己的硬挺。

他抬头看着相叶雅纪以为是自己做的不够好，泫然欲泣。

相叶雅纪抱起小和爱抚舔去他嘴唇上的唾液，“我已经忍不住了，去床上好吗？”

孕期的小和软的像团棉花，迫不及待的扒了衣服扑倒相叶雅纪，内裤湿了大半，后穴还在一张一合的涌出液体，怕他压着肚子又怕他摔倒，相叶雅纪半靠着床头双手捏着坐在身上二宫和也的腰，被捏着软肉的人不自觉的上下挺动着，把粘液蹭的到处都是。

相叶雅纪好笑的看着软成一滩的小和。“我能进去吗？还是在外面？”

“呜～都什么时候了！我！我…后面…你快！”

二宫和也用股缝去蹭相叶雅纪的阴茎，硬的发烫的东西被压着抵在腹肌上，当后穴接近头部的时候就会一张一合的咬紧前面的蘑菇头，但很快又因为粘液的润滑滑出去。

二宫和也着急的要哭，偏偏这个人还温柔的要扩张，他拨开相叶雅纪的手自己扶着柱身慢慢吞下，相叶雅纪怕他难受不敢动弹，没有好好扩张的穴口紧绷着往下滑动。

因为怀孕的原因生殖腔在慢慢膨胀，于是还没进到底就顶住了，二宫和也那受得了这种刺激哭着痉挛着射了出来。

相叶雅纪连这种时候都没忘了心疼他，赶紧上下换个位置，把人抱在怀里顺顺哭嗝。两个人后面都是乱七八糟的，相叶雅纪还硬着插在里面。

“呃！你快～动一下～呃！”

边哭边打嗝还不忘了要做爱。相叶雅纪笑的无奈，只好浅浅的抽查起来。

“嗯～好硬…还要…啊～顶到了！快点…”

怀孕的人都这么坦诚吗？相叶雅纪吻上几乎滴血的小耳朵，在耳边细语。

“小点声，别让孩子听见了，嗯？”

二宫和也如梦初醒，一下捂住嘴巴，相叶雅纪笑的都没力气继续了，怎么这么可爱呢？

二宫和也缠在背上的腿拱了拱相叶雅纪的背催促他。穴道里软嫩的肉紧紧的缠住性器，二宫和也感觉到柱身上怒涨的经络，只是想象着肉棒在自己体内抽查搅动他就几近高潮。

嘴巴捂住了幸福就会从眼睛里冒出来，还带着赤裸裸的欲望。

相叶雅纪盯着这双眼睛，下身轻轻耸动着，无声的用嘴唇问道：舒服吗？

小脑袋点点，眼睛里又要流出泪水。

没有声音的时候环境音就会被放大，包括相叶雅纪的喘息。二宫和也光听他的声音都觉得自己要去了，相叶雅纪还握着性器上下撸动没几下就射了出来。

二宫和也听了相叶雅纪的话不敢大声，捂着嘴呻吟着，眼睛里情欲弥漫。

相叶雅纪亲了亲这双眼睛，无声的说：我爱你。

他快速抽插几下拔了出来顶在小和刚发泄过的性器上撸动几下也射了出来。

这样不期而至的情事发生的频繁，相叶雅纪也乐得享受，在家里总是若有若无的散发信息素，二宫和也难受的时候更甚，所以最后总是以一场欢爱收尾。

当然，这是前几个月还喜欢相叶雅纪的味道的时候，到了接近第三次产检的时候，二宫和也孕吐的症状缓解了很多，能吃的东西也变多了，对相叶雅纪信息素的依赖大幅减少。

看着小和能吃能睡，相叶雅纪心里自然是开心的，可是比起上个月的香饽饽待遇，这个月的普通人待遇就有点…

“讷，小和，你吃橙子吗？”相叶雅纪切好了水果端过去坐下。

旁边地板上忙着打游戏的人头也不抬，“我不想吃，你吃吧。”

“哦…”

好像自己被抛弃了一样，相叶雅纪失落的连语气都低沉了。二宫和也偏过头看着呈现贡品失败的大兔子心里想笑。按了暂停，他爬过去搂着相叶雅纪的腰，把脑袋埋进相叶雅纪的怀里。

“我还是喜欢まくん的味道啊…”

二宫和也把脑袋在毛衣上蹭的乱糟糟的，相叶雅纪看着觉得这个小脑袋可爱极了，拉着他在沙发上坐好。

“嗯，我也最爱你，下次打游戏的时候不要坐在地板上啦，对腰不好。”

乱糟糟的脑袋索性一歪躺在相叶雅纪的腿上，拿起游戏机按了继续。

“知道啦～下次我会在床上玩的…”

“不行！你在床上玩连卧室都不会出了！只能在客厅或者功能间玩！”

“哦…”

小脑袋不啃声了，相叶雅纪帮他捋顺头发，又捏了捏这几个月消瘦下去的脸颊才开始看公司的文件。

第四次产检的时候两个人吵架了，相叶雅纪不满二宫和也大冬天的贪吃冷饮，二宫和也不满相叶雅纪管的太宽。两个人坐在医院的走廊里一反常态的各自玩手机。

连熟悉的护士小姐看见了都说：“相叶先生，今天怎么兴致不高呢？”

“啊…被妻子嫌弃了呢…”

“哎？这样啊？我还以为像相叶先生这样的好伴侣不会有这种家庭矛盾呢…”

二宫和也从厕所回来就看见相叶雅纪和护士聊的开心，心里的醋味就像打翻了瓶子，满心满眼都是。

气的他转身就走，后背刚巧有人跑过去，把转身的二宫和也碰倒在地，“啊…对不起对不起…”

相叶雅纪听见动静往二宫和也的方向一看，心都瞬间提到嗓子眼了，赶紧跑过去把人扶起来。

撞到二宫和也的人一个劲道歉，可是二宫和也的气都在相叶雅纪身上，回了几句没关系，站起来就走。

吓坏了的相叶雅纪马上跟在后面，“小和！你走慢点，你没事吧？”

“和你有什么关系！去和你的小护士聊天吧！”

“我去和护士聊什么天？你站住！难不难受啊？有什么不舒服吗？！”

相叶雅纪一把拉住二宫和也，才看见小包子已经委屈的要哭了，相叶雅纪明白了，他还生气呢，自己和别人聊天刚好被他看见了，这才闹别扭呢。赶紧把人楼在怀里安抚一下。

“对不起对不起，我不该和别人聊天不管你的，对不起，你一伤心肚子里的宝宝也跟着伤心了，我还要哄两个人，万一他要是脾气像你，我可完蛋了…”

怀里的人好像平静下来了，相叶雅纪松开怀抱看着鼻头红红的小包子，“对不起，我错了，你能原谅我吗？”

相叶雅纪做了个鬼脸，二宫和也一下笑了出来。“笨蛋…我也有错…我不该乱跑的…”

这就是二宫和也的可爱之处，吵架的末尾总会给相叶雅纪台阶下，“啊…肚子…”，二宫和也突然捂着肚子弯下腰去。

相叶雅纪大惊失色，“怎么啦？！痛吗？！”

“不是…他刚才…动了一下…”

相叶雅纪从惊吓变成惊喜的表情二宫和也可以笑话他一辈子，因为他开心的要哭出来的样子，实在太难看了。


End file.
